


oh fuck it needs a title

by nevergonnagiveyouup



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Free Day Prompt, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, a gift for a person who was really horny while i was trying to proof read it, anywayzs proper tags, duck n shit, hope u get to dm them binch, idk what else this is so short and trashy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnagiveyouup/pseuds/nevergonnagiveyouup
Summary: oh fuck patty cake time, oh theres a ducks and shit





	oh fuck it needs a title

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey this is for the 2019 Kakaobi week, this was the free day and its for a THOT.

Gai was to blame for the whole situation. Kakashi and Obito sat in front of the pond, with geese and swans gliding gently on the surface. Playing patty cake. Despite Kakashi’s aversion for the game he was glad Obito had suggested it for a challenge between them, albeit it a joke. With stitches in his side and three broken ribs any unnecessary physical activity was to be avoided if possible. 

Obito focused on the game, not wanting to fuck it up and didn't notice Kakashi’s attention drift to Gai who was on his 52th lap in the pond near them. There were ducklings frantically swimming behind him. Kakashi made a mental note to remind Gai to make sure they stay in the lake and didn’t accidentally become a ninja companion. He hummed along to Obito’s singing, 

“Pat a cake, pat a cake,” Obito absentmindedly sung, too focused on matching his hands with Kakashi’s. He could almost see the sharingan swirling into activity in Obito’s intense gaze. Despite the oddity of the situation Kakashi did enjoy the day, lovey weather. Bright sun, birds chirping, gentle breeze, overall a perfect day for training. Although technically everyday was a perfect day for training but, these were the ones others would be willing to train on as well. One of the ducks waddled up to the duo, dragging Kakashi’s attention away from the game as it quacked. It wandered around them for a little, waiting for a food offering before it flew back into the lake avoiding Gai’s enthusiastic exercise.

Kakashi loved Gai, he was his closest friend, but when he had found out he was dating Obito he decided that they should have a competition. However, Obito didn’t have the drive for the challenges like Kakashi and they were still hurt. Gai wouldn’t give up though and Obito had joked they should play patty cake and whoever messed it up loses. Gai had a hard time understanding sarcasm though, and excitedly told them to start. Neither wanted to tell Gai otherwise lest he become disappointed and reluctantly started. At least it would be a funny story.

**Author's Note:**

> ayoo thanks for reading this shit


End file.
